The Letter
by Miyano Ran
Summary: One morning, a mailman arrives outside Shinichi's gate. Shinichi received a letter. From who? Read and review onegai. I'm begging you to review! I'm desperate!


Disclaimer: I am really NOT the author of Detective Conan. Aoyama Gosho is the author.

**The Letter**

A/N: I hope you read, review and of course, enjoy! Hey, I know that a story that has a genre of Angst and Humor would sound weird. You might think, how can you combine two very opposite genres in one story? Well, please read to find out how I wrote this. :) lol

Genre: Angst/ Humor

Pairing: Shiho X Shinichi

Fiction Rating: K+

Status: Complete

One- shot

Get ready for the non stop laughing………………………………………………lol (chuckles)

Shinichi didn't see Shiho for 5 weeks already. He was worried sick of her. She left without saying goodbye and Ran, Kazuha, Saguru, Heiji, Sonoko, Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, Doctor Agasa and Kogoro worried about her so much. Even the police team is searching for her. The Black Syndicate was captured and sentenced to death months ago so they are not worried about them catching her anymore. Gin, Vermouth, Vodka and all the other members of the organization are already dead so they have a little less worries, but, of course, they are still all worried of her running away.

Shinichi loves Shiho and Ran knew and accepted that. Ran was still the best friend of Shinichi. Nothing changed between the relationship of Ran and Shinichi. Shinichi's love for Ran didn't decrease, only, he loved both the same. It was Shiho. He loves ran but he loves Shiho so much, too. He missed her so much.

One sunny day, Shinichi was eating his toast with butter and drinking orange juice for breakfast in the Kudo Mansion when the doorbell rang. He was reading his newspaper at that time, too. He put down his orange juice and newspaper on the table. He chewed his toast and gulped it fast with cold water.

"Delicious toasted bread with butter! Yummy!" He exclaimed to himself.

The doorbell rang again.

He finally stood up and went towards the door.

"Who could this be so early in the morning? Could this be Doctor Agasa? Could this be Ran? Could this be Inspector Megure who found news on Shiho? Could this be Shiho?"

He thought to himself sleepily.

He held on to the doorknob.

He yawned.

He rubbed his sleepy eyes.

He yawned again.

The doorbell rang again.

At last! He finally opened the door.

He went out of his mansion. He walked in his huge green garden. He went towards the gate and saw a mailman standing outside, stunned, upon meeting THE Kudo Shinichi, Sherlock of the 21st century!!!

Shinichi smiled at him while the mailman was jumping insanely upon seeing his idol.

Shinichi opened the gate.

A/N: Ahem! Um……you see…… Shinichi is in his pajamas when he went out of his mansion. What? Of course! Who could blame him? He just woke up and was just eating breakfast. Of course, he wouldn't change into a nice outfit just to answer the door, would he? That would be waste of time and totally pointless. Hope you're all enjoying by now.

"Hello, sir. Good morning to you." Shinichi yawned slightly.

"Good morning! Oh my goodness! Nice to meet you Mr. Kudo Shinichi!!!! I'm such a big fan of yours! I loved your latest case. YOU were the one who put down the Black Syndicate, weren't you?!" The mailman greeted with excitement in his voice.

"Oh! Good morning to you, too! Yeah! That's me! The great High School Detective who got shrunk into a kid and I was also the one who captured the Black Syndicate who was after my life! Wow! Am I really that famous that even a mailman like you know about my story?" Shinichi greeted.

"Of course! You are so famous!!! You are the most famous teen, except for those in showbiz, of course! Everyone loves you, you know!" The mailman praised.

"Anyway, do you have a letter for me?" Shinichi inquired.

"Must be from mom and dad." Shinichi thought.

They smiled at each other.

"Well, of course! That's why I AM here!!! Hahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The mailman joked.

"Oh. Soo, can I have it now?" He smiled.

"Um, please get your family stamp and stamp your family surname, Kudo, here first."

A/N: Note, in other countries like America, you have to sign your signature beside your name when receiving a mail from a mailman, but, in Japan, each family has a family stamp and when they receive their mail, instead of signing, they get their family stamp and print the surname from the stamp to the paper. The ink of the stamp is usually violet.

The mailman ordered, pointing at a sheet of paper with lists of people who received their mails and their signatures beside them.

"Please place your stamp right beside your name. This is to confirm that you received our mail. If you have any comments, questions or suggestions about our mailing service, we would be more than happy to attend to you. This is our contact number for the Yoroshiku Mailing Services Group."

The mailman reached out his hands that held a calling card.

Shinichi took the calling card and kept it in his pocket.

"Sure! Will do, sir." Shinichi smiled. "Wait a sec."

Shinichi closed the gate and went into his house and ran upstairs to his room. He searched the stamp from his drawer. He found it. That took about three minutes. The mailman waited patiently while admiring the big, beautiful and grand Kudo Mansion.

"I only wish that I have a mansion like this. He's so rich and yet so young. I'm already in my forties and I only live in a tiny apartment. Taku. That kid is so fortunate. Oh well."

A/N: Taku- means Jeez.

The poor mailman whispered to himself, disappointed.

Shinichi ran down and ran in his huge garden until he reached the gate. He opened the gate.

He apologized to the mailman for being so long.

"Here I am again. I'm so sorry, sir, for letting you wait like that! I'm terribly sorry."

A/N: Yup! He's still in his pajamas. lol

"Nah, it's okay. So, here, stamp right here please." The kind mailman pointed to the part where he must stamp.

"Okay then."

Shinichi stamped the paper with his, Kudo, surname. The violet ink seeped into the paper.

"And here as well, please. I hope you don't mind." The mailman said. He turned to the next page. He pointed to another place to stamp on the next page.

"No, no. It's alright. I don't mind." He laughed. He smiled at the mailman again.

Shinichi stamped his surname again.

Those parts had the famous surname Kudo stamped all over it.

"And, um, do you mind if I get an autograph of you, too?" The mailman asked, hoping for an answer yes.

"Sure. Why not." Shinichi smiled.

Deep inside, he was thinking.

"Am I really THIS famous?"

He was happy of his fame, but, an inch of pain came when he thought of the missing Shiho.

Shinichi kept his stamp in his pocket and took out his pen from his pocket. The mail man got his autograph book. His autograph book contained some signatures of stars. He was surprised to see Heiji's signature there, too.

"My next target is Mr. Hakuba Saguru!" The mailman exclaimed happily while laughing.

"Taku! So……I'm a target as well, huh?" Shinichi thought.

Shinichi wrote his name and signed using his best pen, best ink, and best calligraphy penmanship. He wanted his fans to remember him as the high school detective with a nice handwriting even though his handwriting in class is ugly. He even drew a smiley face beside his signature.

"That okay?" Shinichi asked the mailman.

"Um…could you write your motto, too, please?" The mailman begged.

"Sure. No problem." He smiled.

As usual, he wrote-

"Shinjitsu wa itsumo hitotsu."

Meaning of course-

"There is only one truth."

"So…that okay now?" Shinichi asked.

"Could I have a lock of your hair, too, please?" The mailman pleaded.

"Excuse me?" He asked with a sarcastic tone to it. "WHAT?!"

"Hehe. A lock of your hair. I'll use scotch tape to tape your hair in my autograph book."

"Are you insane?!" He screeched.

"Onegai." The mailman begged.

"Did you do this to Heiji, too?" He asked.

"Yeah. He took it very well because I got his excess hair after he left the hair salon."

"You mean you got the hairs that Heiji cut from the floor of the salon?" He asked in disgust.

"Yup! He needed a haircut so he said that I could get his excess hair after he finishes with his hair cut. The janitor was about to throw his hair when I pointed out to all of them at the salon that their customer, Heiji, was the Detective of the West. After I told them that, all the people, especially Heiji's fan girls had a stampede in getting the most Heiji hair. Everyone got a lock of his hair and started embracing and kissing it."

The mailman answered cheerfully.

"What?! That's scary! I think being famous is terrifying!" Shinichi yelled.

"Well, do you want to see Heiji's hair here in my autograph book?" He offered.

"Whatever you say." He said, very sickened by fans' actions.

"They go mad fighting over your hair? Oh goodness! No privacy! They are making stampedes just because they want to keep your hair in their autograph book?! Ho mad ARE they?! VERY

MAD if you ask me! I think I want to vomit now! Yuck! Even I don't keep my own hair!"

Shinichi thought in disgust. He shivered.

"Here! Mite! Mite!"

A/N: 'Mite' means- Look

The mailman pointed at strands of Heiji's hair stuck with tape in his autograph book. He laughed when Shinichi's face was refecting that he felt disgusted, very disgusted.

"Yuck! Oh well, if you insist! Fine! Since Heiji's hair is there, too!"

Shinichi answered as if he didn't have a choice.

"Just take some, kay? Do you have a scissor?"

He asked.

"I sure do!" The mailman used a huge pair of scissors to trim his quite long bangs.

"Yikes! I think I'm regretting this." He thought.

"Oh well." He sighed. "What's done to my well taken cared of hair is done. Taku."

"Thanks a lot!! I'm so happy! Wait until I show everyone back art home!!!" The mailman yelled happily.

"Aw mean! Taku!" Shinichi mumbled angrily.

The mailman declared cheerfully.

"Hey, did you know that you could sell your hair? Even a tissue that you used in your nose!"

"Excuse me?" He asked disturbedly and sarcastically again. "What the heck did you say!!?"

"You know, many of your fan girls are in love with you! They are all crazy over you!"

"I knew that a long time ago, even before I turned into a stupid kid."

Shinichi stated, unimpressed of his information.

"So, what's your point, huh?"

"Don't you get it? If example you meet one of your fan girls……" He explained.

"Okay. Go on."

"If you meet one of your fan girls and she sees you sneeze in a wet, slimy tissue…"

"Yuck! And so…? I'm catching on."

"And so…"

"She'll run away, disgusted?" Shinichi continued his sentence.

"No! Of course not!"

"What will they do then, huh?"

"They'd pay you as much as you want just to have your tissue with YOUR mucus on it."

"What?!!! You've got to be kidding!!! They won't do that!!!" Shinichi insisted, way grossed out.

"It's true! That's how crazy fans are these days. They'll pay you 500 yen; just give them your tissue with mucus and a strand of your hair!!! They would keep it in a small box or something and treasure it forever!"

"Oh my goodness! I had no idea! That's so gross!! EWWW!!!!"

"Yup! I know, it's disgusting, isn't it?"

"Um……YOU'RE DOING IT, TOO!" He sarcastically shouted.

"Hehe. I know."

He laughed.

"Oh, anyway, we've talked too much! I still need to deliver the mails to the other houses, you see. Goodbye sir! Nice meeting you!"

He bowed and was about to turn around, when………

"Oi! Oi! We've been talking for so long. So…where the heck is my letter, huh?! Are you gonna give it to me or what?!" Shinichi shouted angrily while pouting at the mailman.

"Oh…G…Gomen. I got carried away in the funny conversation and I forgot my motive of coming here."

The mailman laughed. He was scanning the inside of his bag. He found the letter.

"Here it is." He reached out his hands with the letter and gave it to him.

The mailman smiled.

"Goodbye, sir! Oh, and thanks for the autograph and the hair!"

"Goodbye to you, too." Shinichi smiled. "And thanks for the mail."

"No. Thank YOU for the autograph and hair." He chuckled.

"Taku." He frowned.

He bowed again and turned around. He walked away.

Get ready for the angst………………………………crying out loud :( (Endless sadness)

Shinichi closed the gate and entered the house.

"This was really a bazaar way to start the day isn't it?"

Shinichi whispered to himself.

"A weird mailman arrives at the foot of your gate and tells you disgusting information about fan girls who are crazy over me. Then, he asks for my autograph. Until, he cuts my hair!!! Then, he gives me my mail. This is a very unusual day indeed. AND, to top all of THAT, I talked to the mailman face to face wearing my PYJAMAS!! Yup!!! Humiliating indeed!!"

He looked at the letter while chewing on his toast.

He read the back of the envelope.

**To: Kudo Shinichi**

**From: Miyano Shiho **

Shinichi's eyes began to form tears.

"Oh, Shiho." He gasped while he didn't speak straight because of his cry.

He bit his lip while controlling the tears that was about to fall from his blurry eyes. Luckily, his tears stayed in his eyes and they didn't fall yet. He was good in controlling his painful emotions. His cheeks weren't wet yet. The tears swam in his eyes, not falling down yet. The abundant tears in his eyes that he refused to let them fall blurred his vision. He was strong. He would always bite his lip to bare such pain. He wiped his eyes then the tears were gone. But, then, his eyes became red because of the previous tears that hadn't fall. He lost his cheerful mood when he remembered Shiho. He sat down on his couch and slowly opened the letter. He was controlling his hormones from producing more tears that he didn't want to make wet his eyes and cheek again anymore.

He opened the envelope and read the letter. The letter wrote.

_**Dear Kudo Shinichi,**_

_**I am doing fine now. Please tell hakase and the others not to worry about me.**_

_**I left because I would be a burden for hakase and all of you. I would be a burden to you and Ran's good relationship. I left because I was afraid to feel the pain of you and Ran together. Please understand me. I hope no one's mad at me for leaving without saying goodbyes. But, you see, I know that you won't let me go if I told you that I would leave. You would have stopped me and I didn't want that. I want you and Ran to be happy. I want you to get married. I want you and her to make a happy family. I wish you two the best. I know that you love her, not me. By the way, tell Ran that she's very lucky to have you, Kudo.**_

_**Please check hakase's blood pressure regularly for me. Make sure that he drinks his medicine if it is above 120/ 80, okay? Make sure that he avoids fatty foods and satly chips, okay? It's bad for his health. Please tell Heiji, Kazuha, Ran, Sonoko and Saguru that I love them all so much and I like to thank them for their friendship and kindness with me. Tell all of them that even though I left, I will never forget them and they will always be in my heart. I will always love them all. Please tell Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko to study well and play well. **_

_**Kiss them on the cheek for me, would you? Tell the three of them that I love them more than myself! I will remember their childlikeness and cheerfulness forever. It is because of them, why I changed my cold personality into a happier one. I learned to be like a child. I learned to smile and I learned to laugh. Most importantly, because of all of you, I learned life's true meaning. Life isn't unfair and lonely. That's what I've thought before, but, then, after meeting all of you nice people, especially you, Kudo- kun, I learned that life is actually colorful and happy. I am not sad anymore. I am now happy because I finally met my family, all of you. **_

_**Thank you everyone for teaching me that life is the best gift that God gave to all of us. God gave us life, so, as long as we have experienced living, we are blessed. **_

_**All I thought was I was not blessed by God because I had so much misfortunes, my parents both died, my sister died, I had a sad childhood, I had no friends, I was always alone, I got involved with the organization and people are out to kill me. I thought that there was no blessing, no hope, and no light. But, I was wrong. You were right. As long as I have tasted life, I am already blessed.**_

_**I am now the happiest girl alive because I was loved by all of you guys.**_

_**If you are wondering of my location, well, I've gone somewhere very far. But, I assure you that I am in a good school and I am going to start a new life. I'm doing very well now and I am taking care of myself quite well, too. I am very far from harm's way. I am safe. I am happy as long as you are happy.**_

_**So, please don't bother in finding me.**_

_**It hurts so much to leave all of you nice people but it also hurts to stay. I had to choose one. I chose to leave. I hope I've made the right decision.**_

_**I owe my happiness to all of your undying love for me.**_

_**Please tell all of them just that. Please let them read this letter.**_

_**Please always remember me…**_

_**Please always love Ran. And, I just want to tell you…I want to confess to you that…**_

_**I love you so much, Kudo Shinichi! I love you! You are my knight and shining armor! You are the light of my dark shell! You are the fire who melted the ice inside of me. You are my life and you are my soul! I would never have the heart to love another person because you are buried in my heart forever. No one can ever replace you. I will love you forever even after I die. Not even death can stop me from loving you. I love you so much! I will never get married. I will never get married because my heart only belongs to you. No one can replace you. You are one of a kind. You are unique, different from others, you detective geek! I will always love you. I will always remember your handsome face and your brave voice. I will never forget your smile. I will never forget the warmth of your embrace. I love everything about you.**_

_**When I was saying that I could die because I didn't have a purpose in life because my family was all dead,**_

_**You told me:**_

"_**You still have a purpose. Yourself. How can you live if you don't take care of yourself?"**_

_**Thank you for telling me those words. I would never forget those words that you told me. Never.**_

_**That's when I realized that you were right. I am my own purpose.**_

_**Arigato, Kudo. Thank you for opening my eyes that refused to open to see the beauty of life. No matter how hard life is, I will never give up, when I think of you.**_

_**My love for you is rational.**_

_**I will never forget my love for you, Shinichi. This is the last letter I will send to you.**_

_**Goodbye forever. I will miss you a lot. I love you all. Thank you for everything.**_

_**Sincerely with love from,**_

_**Miyano Shiho **_

After reading the very touching letter, Shinichi could no longer control his tears. They finally fell. The tears from his eyes fell down his cheek like the waterfall falling down the river. Tears fell quick as he gripped the letter tight. He bit his lip, but, this was too much. He can't stop tears from descending now. Tears uncontrollably streamed from his blurry eyes down to his face down to his chin then the tears finally dropped one by one onto the paper which contained the letter. Shiho's letter became wet. Wet with Shinichi unending flow of tears. His cheek was wet and his eyes were blurry. He didn't know what to do. All he could do at that moment is to kiss Shiho's letter and continue crying.

He had to control of his tears anymore. It wouldn't stop coming out. He cried and cried.

All he could whisper to himself now was this.

"You made the wrong choice. I love you, too, Shiho. I love you so much. I love you more than anything else in the world. Like you, my love for you is endless and sane. I miss you, too. Please, come back."

He looked down at the floor. The floor formed a wet puddle. I was from his falling tears. He couldn't see anything because his vision was blurred with tears. He was filled with anxiety.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the street, a tall beautiful young lady with short golden brown hair was walking. When she spotted the Kudo Mansion, she halted and stared at the mansion.

She whispered to herself.

"I'll always love you, Kudo Shinichi."

A drop of tear started falling from her eyes.

"I love you."

Abundant tears fell fast. She gave a last look at the mansion while tears rolled down her cheeks swiftly. She didn't bother to wipe her eyes even though the tears in it are blurring her vision of the mansion because she knew that it would be useless. No matter how many times she would wipe her eyes, tears will surely form in her eyes once more. There is no cure to stop her tears. She bit her lip to bare the pain.

She whispered to herself.

"Goodbye forever."

She continued crying while running away from the mansion to the dark shadows.

**The End**

Started: Wednesday May 16, 2007 1:30 am

Finished: Saturday May 19, 2007 2:13 am

Finalized: Saturday May 21, 2007 2:47 pm


End file.
